newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Tools
Medications Military Rations Pills are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. At the end of the three days effect, the shinobi is brought to the point of complete and utter exhaustion. Three Colored Pills By forcibly converting the body's fat reserves into chakra, each successive pill ingested gives a tremendous power boost. The Chilli Pill is even said to increase one's power a hundred times. However, the pills have a drawback. Each pill damages the body, poisoning it and since the third pill converts all of one's fat reserves, the user will become dangerously emaciated. It is said that after the third pill, death is imminent Tags Eggshell Tags: A favorite tool of ninja, used to create distractions, Eggshells Tags are carefully Emptied Eggshells packed with various alchemical substances. Common tag types include dust, flashpowder, pepper, and poison smoke. The thrower makes a ranged touch attack roll to hit the target. Naturally, eggshell tags are very fragile and must be stowed carefully to avoid breakage . An eggshell Tags; light weight makes it very difficult to throw far unless attached to a kunai. All eggshell tags have a range increment of 5 feet. Making an eggshell tag requires the Sealing skill (DC 20 for dust and pepper, DC 25 for flashpowder and poison smoke) Dust: A dust tag that hits its target directly blinds the target for 1d4 rounds . A creature within the "splash" radius of the dust cloud (5 feet) must make a Fortitude save (DC 10) or be blinded for 1 round. Flashpowder: A flashpowder grenade is effective only when thrown into a fire source, where it explodes in a brilliant flash of light. Any creature within 10 feet must make a successful Fortitude save (DC 10) or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. There is no effect if the grenade misses the fire (though the grenade is ruined). Pepper: A pepper grenade that hits its target directly incapacitates the target for 1 round unless he makes a successful Fortitude save (DC 10). The target is treated as stunned: He loses his Dexterity bonus to AC and can take no actions, while enemies gain a +2 bonus to hit him. There is no "splash" effect. Poison Smoke: Apoison smoke grenade is effective only when thrown into a fire source, where it bursts into a cloud of vile, stinking smoke. Creatures within the cloud must make a successful Fortitude save each round (DC 13) or become nauseated. The only action a nauseated character can take is a single move (or move-equivalent) action per turn . The effect lasts for 1d4+1 rounds after the character leaves the cloud. There is no effect if the grenade misses the fire (though the grenade is ruined). Flash Paper (Moeragaru): Flash paper is thin rice paper that has been treated with a chemical that ignites upon friction . When a character rubs the paper, it ignites and burns with a bright flash equivalent to a flare cantrip. If the paper is held close to the eyes of another creature, that creature is dazzled unless it makes a successful Fortitude save (DC 10). A dazzled creature suffers a -1 penalty on attack rolls. The creature recovers in 1 minute. Sightless creatures are not affected by flash paper. Jade Powder: Jade powder is a mixture of viscous oil and ground jade used to coat blades for combat with Shadowlands creatures, which are vulnerable to jade . A weapon coated with jade powder deals normal damage to oni, and can penetrate their damage reduction, but the powder wears off after one successful strike . Applying jade powder to a weapon is a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Jade powder may not be available in campaign settings other than the featured setting of Rokugan. Liquid Smoke (Ekitai Kemuri): Liquid smoke creates thick, opaque smoke when exposed to air. The smoke fills a 10-foot cube . The smoke dissipates naturally after 1 round. The smoke obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Acreature 5 feet away has one-half concealment (attacks have a 20% miss chance). Creatures separated by 10 feet of smoke have total concealment (50% miss chance, and the attacker cannot use sight to locate the target). Making liquid smoke requires the Sealing skill. Sleeping Fire (Hinemuri) : Sleeping fire is a special form of alchemical fire that ignites when its temperature changes even slightly. It is often painted thinly on items as a trap ; a creature touching or even breathing on an area so coated triggers a blast of fire that causes 1d3 points of damage, with an additional 1d3 points of damage in the following round. Burning characters can use a full-round action to extinguish the flame, as described for alchemical fire in the Player's Handbook. Making sleeping fire requires the Sealing skill. Sealing Tags: By placing a sealing tag on an opponent (Requires a saving throw) or object, a substantial seal is generated that prevents the article in question from being summoned, as long as the originating tag remains intact. The seal generated will then spread across the target and intersect on the opposite side of where the tag is placed, where it will then knot itself in place, effectively sealing the opponent Sealing skill. Creating it requires the sealing skill. 'Explosive Tags: ' are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode." Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. Creating it requires the sealing skill. Barrier Tags: These tags are special pieces of paper inscribed with the kanji to "tie" or "bind", which is short for the word "barrier". The tag most likely forms a barrier to protect whatever is located within the perimeter it forms. When these tags were used, shinobi were stationed above them which indicates that the technique might require maintaining. Creating it requires the sealing skill.